The present invention relates to addressing of rays or planes of light in space.
For certain applications, it is highly desirable to be able to direct or address rays or planes of light in space--i.e. issue commands which affect such rays or planes--using purely electrical command signals without requiring mechanically moving parts. It is of particular interest to be able to simultaneously address multiple planes in space. Heretofore, this has not been possible and the results have therefore often not been as satisfactory as desired.